


Breathe

by blueninjasharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Keith has a nightmare about what happened between him and Shiro's clone, Lance is there to help him through it.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I really like the idea of Lance comforting Keith?
> 
> Anyways I just wanted to post this little thing before season 8 kills me, enjoy!

Keith sat up in his bed with a gasp. He panted heavily, eyes darting everywhere but all he could see was dark, dark, _dark._

_Actually, neither of us are leaving._

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He was trying desperately to provide himself with whatever kind of comfort he could muster up. His fingernails were digging into his upper arm, blood starting to peek out from the cuts. He didn’t care, he couldn’t feel it.

His breaths were coming out shakier and shakier as fat tears streamed down his face.

_I should have abandoned you, just like your parents did._

And then he was sobbing, loudly. He brought his knees up to his chest, releasing his hold on his arms in order to wrap them around his legs instead.

All he could see was the evil clone, the purple scenery, his sword losing its grip on the platform they were dangling from causing him and Shiro to plummet.

He could feel the clone’s harsh words making an impact on his fragile heart as he was forced back into the awful memory.

_Broken. Worthless._

“Stop it!” He yelled into his knees. “Go away.” More shaky sobs followed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his whole body shook with fear.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his eyes. If he closes them, the clone would reappear but if he kept them open all he could see was darkness, reminding him of how alone he was. Open was probably better.

He could feel warm hands gripping his own and he broke down. “No, no no-”

“Keith, breathe.” Said a calm voice from somewhere in front of him. He recognized the voice, but couldn’t connect it to a face and if he thought about it too much his mind would go back to-

“Make it stop!” He yelled, voice cracking. He felt his finger-nails extend into claws, his teeth becoming fangs, ready for defending himself, or for the fun of attacking others.

_That’s the Keith I remember._

“No! I’m not- I’m-” Not a monster, he wanted to say but the words died on his tongue, his body was shaking too much.

The mystery hands were still there, pulling at his this time. “Keith, you're hurting yourself.” Said the same faceless voice from before. It didn't sound as calm anymore though, more desperate than anything.

“Keith.” He looked up. The room was lit up now, he could finally see something other than darkness. “Keith, I need you to breathe.” He could see the owner of the voice this time. Soft blue eyes, honey-coloured skin and the layers upon layers of freckles. _Lance._

He took in a shaky breath, starring Lance right in the eye as he did so. As long as he didn’t look away, Lance had no chance to disappear.

The hands were gone now and Keith wanted them back desperately. Wanted to feel the soft skin against his own calloused hands. He needed to touch so that he’d know that Lance was really here.

“Hand.” He said, reaching his left arm towards the Cuban boy. Lance gave him a little smile and placed his hand delicately in Keith’s without question.

“Keep breathing, Keith.” Lance reminded him. Keith complied, his breaths getting steadier, and his tears finally slowing their pace.

“You're in the hospital, Keith,” Lance said, making sure to look Keith in the eye as he spoke. He needed to make sure that Keith really understood the words he spoke. “You're safe, you’re with me.”

Keith nodded slightly and took a few more breaths in and out, in and out, in and out…

Keith uncurled himself fully from the ball he’d been tucked so tightly into. Lance reached over to Keith’s bedside table with his free hand to grab a tissue.

“Can I touch your face?” Lance asked, holding up the tissue in front of him. Keith looked down at the tissue then back up at Lance’s blue orbs before nodding.

Lance grinned and moved closer towards the crying boy to wipe the fallen tears away. Because of this, Lance had to let go of Keith’s hand, but Keith allowed him to do so as long as there would still be some kind of contact between the two of them.

“I’m sorry,” Keith muttered out when he finally calmed down enough to speak coherently. The way Lance rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks with the tissue felt really relaxing, Keith couldn’t help but melt into the touch.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Lance reassured him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, Lance laced his hands with Keith again after he’d finished wiping the tears.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance asked softly.

“Not really,” Keith responded. He hadn't talked to anybody about what happened or how much it had affected yet. It might be a good idea to do so eventually, but right now he was way too tired to have that serious of a conversation.

“Okay.” Lance rubbed his thumb over Keith’s knuckles in a form of comfort. It was a sweet yet simple gesture that somehow managed to make Keith feel a whole lot better.

Keith assumed Lance had gotten bored with the simple strokes because Lance soon began to play around with his fingers and tap out song rhythms on his palm. It was a clever distraction that reminded Keith that he was here. In his hospital bed, at the garrison, on earth. He was okay, Shiro was okay, everyone was okay.

“Could you stay here tonight, please?” Keith found the words slipping out his mouth purely by accident. Lance didn't seem to notice or care though, the Cuban had simply agreed and asked if he wanted to go back to sleep.

Keith didn’t answer with words, just nodded ever so slightly and hummed out a yes.

Lance seemed happy with that response, he got up quickly to flip the light switch on the other side of the room. The room was dark once again, but thankfully Keith could no longer see the horrific scene from before, all he saw was Lance.

“Scooch over, mullet,” Lance said from beside him. It took a moment for Keith to connect the dots. Lace was gonna sleep in his bed. Next to him. Way back at the beginning of their journey through space, Keith had heard Lance say that he was a big cuddler. So he wouldn’t just be lying stiffly next to the boy he was crushing on, he’d be wrapped up nicely in his warm arms.

The cuddling didn’t start right away as Keith had expected, Lance took a moment to get comfortable under the covers and then proceed to lie as still as he possibly could. Keith was silently waiting for the cuddles to come, but when they never did, he just went for it and flopped on top of Lance.

The Cuban laughed softly and repositioned himself so that Keith’s head was pillowed properly on his chest and that the other boy's leg wasn’t digging directly into his own.

It was comfortable and warm and _safe._

“Good night, Keith,” Lance whispered softly. God, he was always so soft. Lance’s voice was like the theoretical equivalent of a warm blanket and a cup of cocoa on a cold winter day.

“Good night.” He replied, trying to use the same tone of voice. Keith could swear he felt a soft press of lips on his forehead but chose not to question it. He sighed in relief, happy to have Lance cradling him in his arms for a change.

That night, they both slept better than they had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)))


End file.
